1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sinusoidally distributed winding method suitable for a detector winding, and more particularly to a novel improvement thereof where a one-phase shunt winding group is formed by serially connecting winding groups which are wound sequentially at one-slot pitch intervals, and a 2P polar and n-phase sinusoidally distributed magnetic flux is obtained by the shunt-winding of the one-phase winding group by n-phases, whereby a winding can be performed using an automatic winding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the methods shown in FIGS. 1 through 5 have been generally used as a sinusoidally distributed winding method adapted for sensor windings such as resolvers, synchros, and the like. That is, in FIGS. 3 and 4, numeral 20 represents a stator formed in a cylindrical shape as a whole. A plurality of slots 30 are formed inside the stator 20. In the slot Nos. 1 to 16, one-phase first stator windings 21, each formed previously in a ring shape, are arranged between the slots 4 and 6, 3 and 7, 2 and 8, 1 and 9, 1 and 9, 16 and 10, 15 and 11, and 14 and 12. A rotor receiving hole 22 is formed inside each of the slots 30 by spreading in the direction of the arrow B after mounting the first stator winding 21.
Among the slots 30, second stator windings 23, each formed in a ring shape, are arranged between the slots Nos. 2 and 16, 3 and 15, 4 and 14, 5 and 13, 5 and 13, 6 and 12, 7 and 11, and 8 and 10 so as to be perpendicular to the first stator winding 21. As shown in FIG. 3 and 4, the stator windings 21 and 23 are arranged respectively in the slots 30 of a stator 20 by spreading in the direction of the arrow A after arranging the second stator winding 23. A rotor having a rotor winding (not shown) is arranged rotatably within the rotor receiving hole 22. The stator windings 21 and 23, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, are arranged to form a resolver, e.g., as shown in FIG. 9, where the winding at each slot 30 produces a sine or cosine phase (2-phase) sinusoidally distributed magnetic flux.
Therefore, for example, when a fixed ac voltage is applied to the rotor winding in the above-mentioned state, electromagnetic induction produces a voltage due to an interlinkage magnetic flux between the stator windings 21 and 23, thus producing a rotation detection signal.
However, the aforedescribed conventional sinusoidally distributed winding method for a detector winding has the following disadvantage.
In the prior art method, windings in a ring shape are inserted previously within each of the slots by jumping over the adjoining slots and then the windings are spread to arrange them in the respective slots. Therefore, it is impossible to carry out winding by means of an automatic wiring machine. Since all winding procedures are performed manually, it has been impossible to achieve improved production efficiency and cost reduction.